The Potter Problem
by tt22123
Summary: Harry knocks on the door of Snape's new apothecary after being attacked nearby and discoveries are made between the two of them. TW-contains rape and an unlikely response to it. Snarry tale Disclaimer. All characters belong to the goddess J. K. Rowling.


Harry knocked heavily on the door of the new apothecary which was not yet open but he knew the man to be inside anyway. Harry stood there with his head down until the door was opened and he flicked his eyes up to look at the other through his fringe.

"Don't suppose I can come in Professor Snape?"

"Not your professor anymore Potter, not anyone's professor anymore. What do you want?"

"Please can I come in?" Harry glanced over his shoulder to look at the alley nervously, the action making up Severus' mind for him. Severus stepped out of the way and Harry practically fell into the building as he stumbled, Snape finally taking notice of the slightly torn and bloodied clothing as he quickly moved to catch him.

"What happened Pott-Harry?" Severus asked as he locked the door behind him after a quick glance outside to see if whoever Harry was looking for was back.

"Attacked. It seems that some people hate what I did so much that they will fight me and try to curse me. Some others love me so much for what happened that they want to be with me, failing that, it seems, that there are an even smaller percentage of people just want to have sex with me even if I say no. I don't think the guy just now is used to people saying no to him. He kept saying some shit about how he wanted to 'seed' me, what the hell does that even mean?"

"It means he wants to get you pregnant."

"Major flaw in that plan, I'm a man."

"Major flaw in your argument, you're a wizard."

"So what?"

"Wizards can get pregnant Harry. Did you not know that!?"

"Why would I have fucking known that?"

"I suppose most wouldn't have to know if they're straight but you seem to be the exclusion to that as well."

"I'm not straight but I'm a virgin, well I was an hour ago, I didn't need to know that I could get pregnant, it wasn't happening."

"So you mean-" Snape trailed off so Harry filled in the blank.

"That my virginity was stolen by some random stranger in the street who wants me to have his child." Harry had been holding it together but the tears finally began to fall down his cheeks as he slumped to the floor in the corner of the room. Severus walked over to him and crouched in front of the teen, hesitating for a few seconds before wrapping Harry in his arms. The 19-year-old relaxed in the older man's hold and returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever for child?"

"Coming in here."

"Don't apologise for that. It's not a problem."

"You're not open yet, I knew you'd be here though, you walked past earlier so I knew you'd be coming here to sort out the shop."

"Walked past?"

"Yeah, there were loads of wards around us I think because quite a few walked by and no one noticed anything out of the ordinary. I knew you'd help me, well I hoped you would."

"Of course I would. Do you really doubt that?"

"Well you did hate me all through school."

"As did you."

"I never hated you sir. People I hated have a special place in my heart. You- you I trusted, still do in fact. I've had to learn the hard way that you can't trust everyone you should such as family, and friendship is easily faked when people want to have bragging rights over the bloody 'saviour'. You I've always been able to trust to hate me."

"Well it seems that your trust doesn't go that far then. I don't hate you."

"I don't know what I'm meant to do now."

"You'll have to do a pregnancy test to find out if he got his wish but it's far too soon to do that at the moment. You've got to report it so they can find out who it was. You're going to need to take potions at certain times so you're going to need to see me or another potion master to get the ones you need every fortnight, although that is only if the test is positive."

"Can-can I get rid of it?"

"I can brew you a potion now which is the equivalent of the morning after pill I guess."

"I don't know what to do."

"I can't help you with that I'm afraid."

"I'm 19, I don't know how to look after a child, not full time anyway, the longest I've had Teddy for was a weekend. I don't know what I'd do anymore. Single father at 19, my life is already public news let alone with how bad a father I will be, I wouldn't be able to leave my child with someone else while I go off to work, well I could but not in good conscience. Besides I'd never be able to fully trust the person not to just be trying to get at the 'saviour' you've no idea the things that people have tried and I don't just mean today."

"Hush Harry," Severus whispered as he pulled the teen into his lap once he sat fully on the floor rather than just kneeling. He began rocking the man slightly within his arms as he wrapped them tight around the slim body on his lap. Harry was shocked by the potion master's actions but was comforted by them as he rested his head sideways onto Severus' shoulder. "You will be an AMAZING father. I've seen you risk your life for people you care about, die to save hundreds of people. I know that there is nothing that you wouldn't do for your child."

Harry looked up at the man who was watching him as he spoke and with a surge of Gryffindor bravery he pushed up and pressed his lips against the warm ones of the potions master. After a few seconds he pulled back and saw the wide eyes watching him still. Embarrassed, Harry moved out of Severus' arms and a few steps away, nervous of the black eyes that still followed his movements. "I-I'm sorry. I've wanted to do that for a long time but I shouldn't have. I'm sorry, I'm just gonna go."

Harry turned at took a step towards the door but stopped when he felt a hand wrap tightly around one of his wrists, holding him there. "How long?" Severus growled making Harry gulp around his nerves.

"Umm, four years. Give or take." Once again Severus growled lowly as he spun the teen to face him and forced their lips together, slipping his tongue into Harry's awaiting mouth when he parted his lips. Arms slipped around Severus to pull him closer, one around his waist while the other hand tangled into the black hair at the nape of his neck. Eventually the two broke for air and Severus lifted a hand to Harry's flushed cheek while resting their foreheads together, breath mingling together with how close they were.

"Brat."

"What did I do?"

"Tease me for so long. You're good, I'll give you that. I didn't even know you liked men, let alone ME, but you seemed to change in your fifth year. Bolder, more confident, more... I don't know."

"In that case I'm sorry. I didn't think you noticed me. It was that summer I realised that girls weren't exactly my thing and that it was you I liked."

"And how exactly did you come to that conclusion?" Severus whispered before giving Harry a quick, chaste kiss.

"It came to me in a dream you could say."

"Oh really? Do you have such enlightening dreams about me often?"

"Often enough to make the potions lessons with you embarrassing, and the occumency lessons terrifying. In the constant fear that you'd see them."

"I'm sorry I was such a problem for you."

"Oh you were the frequent cause of... 'problems' for me."

"I could say the same for you but wouldn't want to boost your ego." Harry chuckled lowly as he leant into the hand caressing his cheek, eyes fluttering shut while his lips spread in a devious smirk.

"It's alright Sir, although I did find a rather pleasurable way of relieving my problems, I could always show you next time the problems arises for you." Severus moaned quietly at the implications of Harry's words and the image they presented in his mind. Harry lifted his head slightly so their noses bumped together and Severus got the message, claiming Harry's lips once more. This time he hooked his hands behind Harry and lifted him up, the teen instantly wrapping his legs around Severus' waist as the man walked until Harry's back was pressed into the wall.

"I'm sorry," the older man stated as he dropped Harry down to stand and took a few large steps back. "I shouldn't have done that."

"What?"

"I- are you sure this isn't because of what happened this morning?"

"I came here because of this morning, what has happened since arriving is because of what I have felt for the last four years. Are you just doing it because of what happened?"

"No."

"Then I don't see the problem." Harry closed the distance and hooked his arms over the potion master's shoulders and around his neck. He looked up at the other and smiled softly, the height difference still there but not as pronounced since he got away from his relatives and the malnourishment that came with them, something that wasn't missed by his ex-professor.

"When did you get so tall, well, taller?" Harry swatted the back of his head but didn't move away so Severus knew that he wasn't really offended.

"When I left home." Snape raised a single eyebrow quizzically. "Regular meals all year round rather than just at school. It makes a difference."

"What do you mean?"

"A long story for another day Sev." Severus hummed in acknowledgement as his mind began whirring through the possibilities, dismissing each hopefully, not wanting to accept that Harry was not the pampered child he'd always bullied him to be. "You aren't going to let this go, are you?"

"Not until you tell me." Harry sighed sadly as he walked away and towards the window where he stood looking out with his back to the man who was watching on wondering what he had done wrong.

"I was never beaten or anything, but they would lock me up without food if I did something wrong. That's why I always came back to school skinnier after the summer. I missed far more meals than I got to eat at home so I ended up with severe malnourishment. Madame Pompfrey thought I was anorexic for so many years when she found out and would do a check up everytime I came back to school to deal with it so I could actually do my lessons.

"She pointed out that it is affecting my growth where I wasn't getting enough nutrients for two months, at least, every year. So when I left home, I started getting all the nutrients I needed and had the long awaited growth spurt." Harry heard the footsteps coming closer before he felt himself being enveloped from behind, relaxing into the hold.

"Foolish boy. You should've said, we could've helped."

"To what end Sir, I asked if I HAD to go back after first year and was told yes. Previous teachers had questioned my weight when I was younger but found nothing wrong at the Dursley's so I was branded as an attention seeker. I didn't see the point in letting others into my business when it wouldn't change anything, my life is already broadcasted in the papers."

"I wish I'd realised."

"Don't change the past. Who knows what that would do to the present, I might not have been kissing you today if that had happened."

"I see you focus on that point rather than all the injustice that's been done to you." Harry turned in his arms and caught Severus' gaze.

"I focus on the bits that matter. Such as you, holding me in your arms, while I stand here having told you that which nobody else knows about me." Severus lifted Harry in his arms again but this time he just held him close as the two of them relished in the contact. Harry nuzzled against Severus' neck as they stand there, occasionally nipping or kissing the skin there.

"I think that's a pretty good place for you to be."

"Mmm, I'm enjoying it."

"Harry?" The teen made a non-committal noise to show he was listening as he continued to slowly work a mark onto Severus' flesh without the man noticing.

"What is it that you want?"

"You."

"I mean-"

"It doesn't matter what you meant. The answer is you. What do I want at this moment? You. What do I want in life? You. What do I want to do? Well, that one is slightly different answer, I very much want you to do me."

"You're a menace."

"Yeah, but I'm your menace if you want me."

"God yes," stated Severus firmly as he brought Harry's lips to his own, dominating the kiss over the younger male. "Mine," he said in a husky voice and lower than Harry had ever heard it before.

"Yours." Harry dropped down from the potion master's arms with grace as he landed perfectly without unwrapping his arms from Severus. "Where do you want to go?"

"There's a room upstairs for late nights here. Acceptable?"

"If you're with me, yes, lead the way." Harry dropped his arms and connected one hand with that of Snape as the man began to walk, occasionally stopping on their way through the building to steal a kiss or undo a button. Neither of them still wearing their robe or shirt by the time they reached the bedroom.

Severus pushed the other down onto the bed and each of them ran their eyes over the other's exposed skin from where they were until Harry hooked Snape's knees from under him causing him to fall over Harry's body, catching his weight before he landed atop the smaller body.

"Mmm, this is a position I could get used to although I still have the feeling that you're overdressed."

"Look who's talking. You are just as overdressed."

"Nah, I wasn't wearing any shoes when I came here in this morning, you still are."

"Oh, so I just have to take my shoes off to appease you?"

"It's a start, but then I can think of a couple more items that can go as well, personally I could work on those items rather happily."

"Why weren't you wearing shoes?"

"They impede the removal of clothes so I found them being removed earlier. My first thought wasn't to put on shoes. That is why yours need to go, then we can get to the fun part." Severus kicked off his shoes and Harry smiled sinfully at him while reaching down between their bodies to undo the button on Snape's trousers, 'accidently' brushing his fingers over the growing bulge in the front of the material drawing a soft gasp from the man.

"Looks like you're the overdressed one now."

"Feel free to rectify that fact, I'm busy," Harry stated as he slowly worked the black material down the other's legs before palming Severus through his underwear. Harry used his full strength to roll the two of them until he was on top, shifting down the body beneath him.

He only stopped moving when he was in the position to begin mouthing at Severus' erection through his underwear, a wet patch growing on them from the mixture of saliva and pre-cum. Occasionally he would subconsciously buck his hips up and towards the man doing sinful things to him but each time Harry pulled back slightly so he was chasing the teen but never quite reaching the extra pleasure he was seeking.

Harry suddenly felt a chill around his legs so he paused his actions and looked down to see that he was now completely naked so he through a questioning glance at the man above him.

"You told me to rectify how much you were wearing," Severus stated with a shrug, "so I did, it's a helpful spell to know when working with volatile potions in case it gets on your clothes, or when you've got a man in your bed who's been teasing you since he was 15."

"Oh, I'm NOT complaining."

"Good, now, get up here."

"One thing first." Harry slowly began sliding the remaining material that was covering either of them down the long legs of the potions master. Sitting back for a few seconds with a predatory grin as he looked over the body in front of him. He crawled up Severus' body until their erections were aligned atop one another but not allowing then to touch as he bent down over the man's chest so they were face to face. Harry let out a sudden help as Snape flipped the two of them back over so he was on top but it quickly turned into a moan as he ground his hips down on the teen.


End file.
